tags_clash_of_clans_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Cenance's Strategy Guides/Main Guide/Town Hall 4
level four.]] This is a guide for players with Town Hall level 4. Table of Contents :Not on Town Hall level four? Click the link to the section of this guide that you're looking for in the '''Table of Contents'.'' Things to do :More content coming soon. Rebuild your Clan Castle .]] This is a great time to rebuild your Clan Castle. Not only will you be able to start your own Clan or join an existing one, it will allow you to request for Troops when you are in a Clan. Also, you gain access to participate in Clan Wars, where you can gain War Loot (Gold, Elixir, and Dark Elixir) from winning a Clan War! Pretty exciting, isn't it? The requirements are having at least 10,000 Gold in your Gold Storages and a free Builder to rebuild your Clan Castle. Fortunately, rebuilding the Clan Castle is instantaneous. How do you do this? First, click the damaged Clan Castle that looks like the right. Next, click "Info". Third, click the 40,000 Gold button. Now you have rebuilt the Clan Castle! Right now, I know you want to test out the donation feature of the Clan Castle, so join a clan named "CCFill" or "Req 'n Run" (make sure that there is many players in the Clan), tap request, change the message to "I need Dark Elixir troops", and you will quickly be donated a lot of troops. Hopefully, the troops that are donated to you are Dark Elixir troops (Minions, Hog Riders, Valkyries, Golems, and Witches) that you won't be able to access normally until Town Hall level seven. Getting Town Hall level seven is a long time from now, so be thankful if you get any Dark Elixir Troops and say thanks to them quickly. After your Clan Castle request disappears or your Clan Castle shows "Full!" above the building, leave the clan quickly, else you may be kicked and banned from joining it later. Now, think of being the leader of a successful clan! Unfortunately, most people will not join a new clan that has only one low leveled player in it (I know, levels are of no value and should not be used to determining if a player is good). Instead, join an already existing clan that accepts players with low Trophy count (an example is "Freettle"). Make sure it says in the rules that "no swearing is allowed" or "Family clan" (so you don't get offended by the clan's Clan Chat). If the clan is a "feeder" clan to another clan, that means it is a sub clan that accepts lower players than the requirements of the main clan. Now that you are in a clan, you want to know about Clan Wars. To read about that, click here for my complete guide on Clan Wars. By the way, you cannot store Dark Elixir War Loot until you build the actual Dark Elixir Storage. Also, War Loot cannot be stolen directly from your Clan Castle. Build the Laboratory and other Army upgrades Now that you are able to store enough Elixir, you should build the Laboratory. This will allow you to upgrade Troops permanently using Elixir. The upgrades take a while to complete, and when they are done, the upgraded troop type is upgraded to the next level, permanently increasing hit-points, damage, and Elixir cost for all future and current troops of that type created by you. The level of upgraded troops are shown by the purple stars on the icons. Due to the Town Hall upgrade, you are now able to upgrade the Army Camps again. Upgrade them to the max level for your Town Hall level to make the largest army possible for attacks. Upgrade the Barracks Now that you upgraded to Town Hall level four, you are able to build a third Barracks building. I recommend you to build the barracks so you can train troops faster. Upgrade your Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors Now is a great time to start upgrading your Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors. You will experience a major increase in how much resources is required to build and upgrade Buildings . Here is something I think you will like: When you upgrade a Gold Mine or Elixir Collector to level five, the visual appearance changes and looks cooler. Of course, the appearance is not the only thing that changes. Actually, the thing I think you will like is that the Gold Mine and Elixir Collector's production per hour increases by three-hundred after level five. Another good thing is that the internal resource storage increases significantly more than the resource generation, allowing you to build up a backlog of Gold and Elixir in the collectors which will take much longer to fill completely than in lower levels. The Gold Mines and a Elixir Collectors will take longer to have a production jam until you collect from them. (This is good because you can be offline for longer and still be producing resources.) First, build your missing Gold Mine and Elixir Collector that you just gained the ability to build from the Town Hall upgrade to level four, and upgrade them to level eight (so the resource catch-up is reached earlier, allowing more production in the long run than if you only upgraded them to level seven or less). Second, upgrade the remaining ones to level seven or eight as well to the other Resource Buildings. Upgrade your defensive buildings You should now focus on upgrading your Defensive Buildings. Do the upgrades in this order: * Mortars to level two * Air Defense to level one * Archer Towers to level four * Cannons to level five Upgrade your walls Now that you upgraded your buildings, now upgrade your Walls. Build all 25 new wall segments and upgrade all of your Walls to level three. Things not to do Tips :Coming soon.' What to upgrade before upgrading to Town Hall 5 Defensive Buildings Upgrade your defenses to at least the level shown below to protect your base. Army Buildings Upgrade your army buildings according to this chart or higher for a stronger offense than your competition. See also :''Need more help? Need a good Attack Strategy or Village Layout for your Town Hall level? See guides from the community I recommend reading, so you can quickly find what you are looking for.